Tudo porque você me deu um beijo de boa noite
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Ela está apaixonada. Ele está por fora. Sera que ele está mesmo? - Traduzida da Bingblot - !COMPLETA!
1. Tudo pq você me deu um beijo de boa noit

**Tudo porque você me deu um beijo de boa noite**

**Disclaimer: **O universo Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic e Warner Bros. Eu só estou brincando no mundo dela. O poema no final é da Sandy Rolstan e não é meu também.

A/N: Aproveitem e por favor review!

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Tudo porque você me deu um beijo de boa noite**

Ele estava tão perto dela.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar na página na sua frente. Ela estava bem consciente de que ele estava sentado do seu lado, o ombro dele ocasionalmente batia no dela enquanto ele escrevia. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, o único cheiro que era Harry, uma mistura de sabonete, suor, ar fresco e uma essência que era unicamente dele. Se ela tivesse olhado só um pouquinho para seu lado esquerdo ela poderia ve-lo, franzindo a testa em concentração enquanto ele arranhava com sua pena, escrevendo sua típica letra ilegível levemente inclinada, tão familiar para ela quanto seus olhos verde-esmeralda atrás de seus óculos, ou quanto o jeito que o seu cabelo apontava para todas as direções.

Ela parecia não conseguir parar de olha-lo. Ele era o mesmo Harry que ela conhecia por 6 anos agora, seu melhor amigo. Mas de algum modo nos últimos meses, ele também tinha se tornado a única grande distração que ela tinha.

Ela fechou os olhos frustrada, deixando escapar um suspiro. O que estava acontecendo com ela ultimamente? Por que parecia que ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Harry? Por que ela sempre queria olhar para ele quando ele estava por perto, estar com ele quando ele não estava? Desde quando o leve sorriso maroto de Harry faz com que tudo dentro dela se agite e com que seus joelhos enfraqueçam?

Na verdade, ela sabia qual era o seu problema. O nome dele é Harry James Potter, 16 anos de idade, seu melhor amigo e o garoto pelo qual ela se viu apaixonada. Sem mencionar que ele era atraente, charmoso, engraçado, doce, esperto e tinha o par de olhos verdes mais brilhantes que já apareceu no rosto de um ser humano.

"Hermione, o que há de errado? Está cansada?"

A voz dele quebrou o silêncio da biblioteca e interrompeu a reflexão dela sobre ele.

Ela abriu os olhos para ver que ele estava estudando-a com uma expressão preocupada.

Ela forçou um sorriso. "Não, não, só descansando os olhos um pouco. Na verdade, acho que vou tomar um ar. Volto logo."

Ele fez a menção de se levantar também, mas ela o parou. "Não, você e Rony ficam aqui, guardando meu lugar. Eu só vou lá fora por uns minutinhos, tá?"

Ela forçou outro sorriso para Harry e para Rony que a olhavam estranhamente antes de sair com pressa da biblioteca.

Ela rapidamente pegou sua capa em seu quarto antes de sair pelos portões da frente, em direção ao seu lugar favorito perto do lago.

Era uma noite fria e limpa. A lua estava quase cheia; a garota olhou para ela, de repente se lembrando do Professor Lupin. Ela sabia que ele estava envolvido com a Ordem da Fênix, trabalhando bem perto do diretor Dumbledore, Sirius e sr. Weasley e os outros para ganhar apoio contra Voldemort. Ela sentiu um arrepio com esse nome, uma dura lembrança de que Harry ainda estava em perigo.

Harry. Para o resto do mundo bruxo, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e um herói. Para ela, só Harry, seu amigo e uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo dela.

Ela pensou em Voldemort e suas repetidas tentativas de matar Harry, sabia que isso ainda não tinha acabado, que intimamente Harry estava esperando algo terrível acontecer. E ela olhou para a lua, que brilhava tanto, e silenciosamente renovou uma promessa que ela tinha feito para si mesma e para Harry anos atrás. Ela faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Harry e mante-lo a salvo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ainda na biblioteca, Harry franziu a testa para a retirada de Hermione antes de retornar sua atenção para seu livro de Poções. Eles tinham que escrever três páginas de redação para a aula de Poções no dia seguinte e ele ainda tinha que terminar seu segundo pergaminho. Ele até podia ouvir a voz sarcástica de Snape se ele falhasse para completar e entregar a tarefa, e gemeu intimamente. A aversão de Snape para com ele não tinha diminuído de maneira alguma. Se ele parasse e pensasse mesmo nisso, parecia que só tinha piorado.

Ele franziu a testa quando olhou para o seu livro de Poções, até mesmo as palavras pareciam se tornar vários borrões na frente dos seus olhos. Ele odiava Poções. Ele ainda estava surpreso de que Snape não o tinha reprovado, embora ele suspeitasse que era devido, pelo menos em parte, à intervenção de Dumbledore.

Rony escondeu um sorriso enquanto via Hermione deixar a biblioteca como se estivesse sendo perseguida por um dos últimos "bichinhos de estimação" de Hagrid, antes de olhar para Harry que assiduamente escrevia mais uma linha em sua redação de Poções. Ele suspeitava que Hermione sentia algo por Harry, tendo assistido como Hermione continuava olhando para Harry durante a última hora e mais um pouco desde que eles tinham começado a lição na biblioteca. Ele não estava bem certo do que ele pensava sobre essa crescente convicção de que Hermione gostava de Harry mais do que como amigo. Será que ele mesmo ainda gostava de Hermione desse jeito? Ele não acreditava muito nisso. Não depois do fiasco que tinha sido a tentativa de saírem juntos no ano passado. E depois, a crença de que Hermione se sentia diferente com relação a Harry mais do que com ele mesmo o fazia se sentir um tanto estranho.

É claro, ele pensou, que quaisquer que fossem os sentimentos de Hermione por Harry, estava óbvio que ele estava totalmente por fora disso. Não que ele culpasse Harry. Ele tinha o bastante com que se preocupar, como por exemplo Snape, NOM'S e Voldemort. Mas mesmo assim ele se perguntava...

"Como está indo sua redação, Harry?" ele perguntou, não porque ele realmente queria saber mas para quebrar o silêncio.

Harry olhou para cima, parecendo aliviado pela distração, e fez uma cara. "Não muito bem. Eu posso te dizer que Snape vai ficar contente de abaixar minha nota com essa aqui."

Rony devolveu o olhar. "Como se aquele cara não fosse ficar contente em nos tirar pontos por qualquer motivo. Tem idéia do que a Hermione tem? Ela nunca saiu correndo da biblioteca assim antes. Você e eu saímos, mas não Hermione."

Harry virou-se para olhar para a porta de novo, como se esperasse ver Hermione lá, antes de levantar os ombros. "Não tenho a mínima idéia." Ele olhou para o pergaminho de Rony que tinha menos frases escritas do que o seu próprio. "Você empacou também, né?"

Rony riu, encabulado. "Pois é, né, você sabe que eu odeio Poções."

Harry riu também e Rony aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar de assunto. "Sabe, Harry, eu acho que a Hermione gosta de você."

Harry piscou. "Bom, eu espero que ela goste; nós somos amigos há muito tempo."

Rony rolou os olhos. "Não, cara, quero dizer, eu acho que ela gosta de você mais do que como amigo."

Harry olhou tão atordoado para Rony como se ele estivesse anunciando seu noivado com Snape. "O quê? Não, eu não acho isso. Nós somos apenas _amigos _como nós sempre fomos. Você sabe disso." _E aliás_, ele acrescentou mentalmente, _eu não gosto dela desse jeito._

Ou gostava? Harry olhou vagamente para seu pergaminho, sem ver sua própria letra, mas sim o rosto de Hermione, seus olhos castanhos quentes, seu cabelo castanho frisado que a irritava tanto, seu nariz reto, seus lábios cheios... Ele se repreendeu de repente. Seus lábios?! Desde quando ele tinha prestado atenção nos lábios dela? Ela era sua melhor amiga, nada mais. Não era?

Rony olhou de volta para seu pergaminho para esconder o riso, lembrando-se de algo que ele tinha lido de Shakespeare, um dos poucos autores bruxos que decidiram escrever e serem aceitos tanto pelo mundo trouxa quanto pelo bruxo. _Methinks he does protest too much (**N/T**: algo como "Acho que ele pensa demais")_, ele pensou e sorriu para si mesmo. Oh, isso seria muito divertido.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione não conseguia dormir.

Ela tinha finalmente voltado para a biblioteca para encontrar um Rony dorminhoco usando como travesseiro sua redação de Poções, ela tinha rolado os olhos antes de acorda-lo enquanto Harry olhava tudo com um sorriso. Ela terminou sua própria redação de Poções, metade mais longa do que o que foi pedido, e então ajudou Harry a terminar a dele. Ele sorriu seu agradecimento para ela, seu típico sorriso Harry que sempre a fazia se sentir como se tudo dentro dela tivesse virado pudim.

Ele tinha funcionado até mesmo no terceiro ano. Ela se lembrou de Harry aparecendo no meio da Dedos de Mel e perguntando se ela ia dedura-lo por ele usar sua capa de invisibilidade no meio de um sorriso. O sorriso nunca falhava. E ela tinha corado e finalmente conseguido dizer, "Oh – é claro que não – mas honestamente, Harry –" Ela havia ficado aliviada quando Rony, querido Rony, tão distraído em algumas coisas (graças aos deuses), tinha tirado Harry de perto da variedade de doces. Isso tinha dado a ela algum tempo para se recompor.

Ela se virou na cama impacientemente, desejando que ela própria parasse de pensar em Harry, parasse de se perguntar se Harry se sentia do mesmo jeito que ela quando eles se tocavam por acidente, parasse de pensar em como seria beijar Harry...

Ela se sentou ereta na cama. Isso não estava dando certo. Ela precisava se distrair, fazer alguma coisa...

Tomando uma decisão rápida, ela decidiu descer para o Salão Comunal, pegando um livro no caminho. Com sorte ela seria capaz de ler até ficar com sono.

Essa determinação durou até o momento que ela pisou no Salão Comunal e parou de supetão com a visão de um cabelo negro apontando para todos os lados, muito familiar por sinal. E pela primeira vez desde que ela o tinha conhecido, ela não ficou contente em vê-lo.

"Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está dormindo?"

Ele se assustou um pouco e virou-se para olhar para ela. "Oh, Hermione, é você," foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ela franziu um pouco a testa. Ele não pareceu surpreso ao perceber que era ela.

Ela se juntou a ele no sofá, sentando-se em cima de suas pernas em sua posição habitual. "Eu não conseguia dormir, então eu decidi vir aqui e ler até ficar com sono," ela explicou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele com curiosidade.

Ele lhe deu um meio-sorriso. "Eu também não conseguia dormir."

"Sem pesadelos, eu espero."

"Não, nada disso, só não conseguia dormir." Ele não mencionou que ele não tinha conseguido dormir porque ele ficava se perguntando se o que Rony lhe disse era verdade. Hermione realmente gostava dele mais do que como amigo? E como ele se sentia com relação a ela? Ele se pegou lembrando de todas as coisas que ela tinha feito para ele com o passar dos anos, os pequenos hábitos dela que ele conhecia tão bem e de algum modo os achava afetuosos, o jeito como ela mordia sua pena quando estava concentrada nas aulas, o modo como seus olhos se iluminavam quando ela encontrava alguma informação útil e interessante num livro. Todas as coisas que faziam de Hermione quem ela era. E todas as coisas que o faziam- o quê? Gostar dela? Importar-se com ela? Até mesmo amá-la? Ele já não sabia mais. E isso tinha lhe tirado o equilíbrio, como se de repente ele perdesse o controle sobre sua vassoura.

Hermione estudou Harry atenciosamente. Seus olhos verdes pareciam distantes, como se sua mente estivesse muito longe. Pelo menos, ele não parecia com problemas, triste ou bravo, só estranhamente pensativo e um pouco confuso.

E então ele piscou e balançou a cabeça como se fosse clarear seus pensamentos, antes de olhar de novo para ela e rir um pouco.

"O que é, Harry?"

Ele sorriu para ela. "Eu só estava me lembrando de quando eu te vi pela primeira vez no trem no primeiro ano, e como você mudou tão pouco mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu."

Ela sorriu. "Pobre Neville. Ele estava tão preocupado em perder o Trevor. E então eu vi você e o Rony pela primeira vez..." Ela encostou a cabeça no sofá, estudando-o com um sorriso maroto se formando nos seus lábios. "Sabe, eu estava meio desapontada quando te vi pela primeira vez, Harry."

Ele a olhou surpreso. "Desapontada? Por quê?"

"Ah, porque eu tinha lido tanto sobre você, acho que eu estava esperando algum mito heróico, mas então você era esse garoto franzino com óculos quebrados e uma cicatriz, apenas um garoto normal." Ela sorriu para ele enquanto Harry ria. "Mas então eu te conheci e percebi que mesmo que você não tivesse um porte heróico, você ainda tinha todos os pedaços de um herói dentro de você. E você é apenas Harry."

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Apenas Harry, é, sou eu. Apenas Harry. O velho e chato Harry Potter."

Ela bateu no braço dele de brincadeira. "Você não é chato! Você é apenas normal, um cara legal e normal."

Ele disse, solene. "Certo, um cara normal que só tem o pior bruxo das Trevas de todos os séculos bem atrás dele."

Ela suspirou. "Ah, Harry, não pense assim. Lembre-se do que Hagrid disse no final do quarto ano, 'O que tiver de vir virá, e nós teremos que enfrentá-lo quando ele vier.'" Ela colocou uma mão no braço dele. "E você vai enfrentá-lo, Harry, e Rony e eu estaremos lá com você quando você o fizer."

Ele olhou para a mão dela no seu braço, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, antes de olha-la e encontrar a expressão preocupada dela. "Eu sei. Obrigado, Hermione."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Sempre que precisar."

Um bocejo quebrou o silêncio confortável que tinha se instalado quando Hermione percebeu de repente como estava tarde e que eles tinham aula na manhã seguinte.

Ela se levantou e Harry fez o mesmo, se espreguiçando quando ele ficou de pé. "É melhor nós irmos dormir, Harry."

"É, eu sei," ele disse mas não se moveu, apenas a olhou quando ela se espreguiçou um pouco.

Ela colocou um braço amigo na cintura dele, firmemente ignorando o calor que parecia estar querendo aumentar entre eles quando ela o colocou, e meio-empurrou, meio-arrastou ele para as escadas que davam para os dormitórios, onde ele seguiria o seu caminho e ela seguiria o dela.

"Boa noite, Harry," ela disse antes de se virar para ir quando ele a parou com uma mão no braço dela. Ela se virou de novo para olhar para ele com curiosidade. Ele a olhava como se ele tivesse acabado de fazer uma descoberta incrivelmente importante, os olhos verdes estranhamente brilhando quando encontraram os dela e antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e seu cérebro parecia se calar quando ela se apoiou nele, as mãos dela se movendo dos braços para os ombros dele, finalmente entrelaçando os cabelos dele. E tudo o que ela pôde pensar foi, _Até que enfim._

O mundo estava girando, ou tinha parado completamente, ou tinha simplesmente desaparecido, cessando sua existência. Existiam apenas ela e Harry, os lábios dele queimando os dela, enviando uma corrente quente por todo o corpo dela, desde a cabeça até os pés, as mãos dele nas costas dela como se a tivessem marcando como dele.

Ela era dele, ela sabia agora, no fundo do seu coração. Ela sempre seria dele. Ele a tinha reivindicado como dele para sempre com esse único beijo.

Eles se separaram com dificuldade, um olhando o outro como se nunca tivessem se visto antes.

"Wow," foi tudo o que Harry disse afinal.

Ela ficou vermelha antes de sorrir para ele, não se importando que seu coração estava estampado nos seus olhos, e o beijou rapidamente de novo, antes de se virar e correr para seu quarto, deixando-o a olhar para ela quase entorpecido, antes de se virar devagar e fazer o caminho dele até seu próprio quarto onde ele caiu na cama e passou a olhar para o teto e reviver o beijo de novo e de novo até o momento em que seus olhos esmeraldas ficaram pesados e ele dormiu, ainda sonhando com Hermione, sua melhor amiga, sua mais que amiga, a garota que ele amava.

_**I climbed the door and opened the stairs, **_

_Eu subi pela porta e abri as escadas,_

_  
**Said my pajamas and put on my prayers, **_

_Disse meus pijamas e coloquei minhas orações,_

_  
**Then turned off the bed and crawled into the light—**_

_Então desliguei a cama e me engatinhei pela luz---_

_  
**All because you kissed me good night**_

_Tudo porque você me deu um beijo de boa noite_

-**All Because You Kissed Me Good Night**, (Tudo Porque Você Me Deu Um Beijo De Boa Noite) da Sandy Rolstan

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**N/T: **Lembrem-se dos reviews, hein gente? Digam o que acharam!

Silvinha Potter


	2. Um beijo para dizer bom dia

A/N: Aproveitem e como sempre, por favor review!!

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

**Um Beijo Para Dizer Bom Dia **

Hermione acordou se sentindo surpreendentemente mais descansada e ficou deitada na cama sorrindo para si mesma por alguns minutos, pensando em Harry, no beijo dele na noite anterior. Harry... Talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas mas ela podia jurar que ele beijava muito melhor do que ela tinha sonhado. Ela ficou vermelha ao pensar nele, repentinamente nervosa ao pensar em como iria encará-lo de novo, em como ele iria reagir ao vê-la depois da súbita mudança na relação deles na noite passada.

Ela demorou mais do que o normal para ficar pronta para o café da manhã naquele dia, tirando um tempo extra para seu cabelo, escovando-o mais do que o usual. Ela riu para si mesma suavemente enquanto tentava domar seu cabelo. Harry não iria notar, iria? Ele nunca pareceu se importar com a aparência dela. Era um dos motivos que a fazia sentir-se tão confortável perto dele, o fato de que ele sempre parecia mais interessado nela como pessoa do que como uma garota bonita. Ela levantou o nariz para seu próprio reflexo. Ela não era bonita. Seu cabelo um enrolado tão normal, seus olhos uns castanhos normais, tudo muito tedioso e chato.

Ela sorriu de repente com essa palavra, lembrando-se da conversa que ela e Harry tiveram. Chato. Não, nunca alguém poderia dizer que Harry é chato. Harry...

Harry a havia beijado na noite passada. Ela sorriu para seu reflexo, conformada com seu cabelo e olhos castanhos. Harry a tinha beijado, e no momento isso era o bastante.

Ela olhou para o relógio, percebendo de supetão que seria melhor que ela se apressasse para tomar café no Salão Principal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rony teve a ligeira impressão de que Harry não o estava escutando.

Harry estava distraidamente mordiscando uma torrada, seus olhos vagavam pelo Salão Principal como se ele estivesse procurando alguém ou esperando que algo acontecesse. Ele parecia tenso, nervoso, de um jeito que Rony não tinha visto desde o terceiro ano antes do Torneio Intercasas de Quadribol.

"... e então eu disse aos gêmeos que estava planejando como vou pedir a Trelawney em casamento amanhã," Rony terminou, esperando a reação de Harry.

Harry não reagiu, apenas assentiu, murmurando algo como, "Mm hmm."

Rony rolou os olhos antes de esticar uma mão e balança-la na frente do rosto de Harry, fazendo com que ele recuasse, piscando. "Harry, você escutou uma palavra do que eu disse?"

Harry corou e pareceu embaraçado. "Er, bom, na verdade..." _Eu estava pensando em Hermione. Onde ela está? E como eu devo agir quando eu vê-la? E..._

Rony balançou a cabeça e jogou um rolo de pergaminho na cabeça de Harry. "Acorda, Potter. Onde está o seu cérebro essa manhã?"

Harry pegou o rolo instintivamente, seus instintos de apanhador começando a aparecer.

"Falando em onde as coisas estão," Rony continuou casualmente, "onde está Hermione essa manhã? Ela geralmente chega aqui antes da gente para o café da manhã."

Harry deu um pulo como se ele tivesse sido acertado por um soco. "Hermione, um, não sei. Eu, er, não a vi. Isto é, não desde ontem a noite –" Harry fechou sua boca, sentindo vontade de bater em si mesmo.

Rony aguçou os ouvidos. "Você viu Hermione ontem à noite? Que hora? Vocês dois fizeram alguma coisa?"Ele levantou as sombrancelhas sugestivamente, olhando divertido assim que as orelhas de Harry prontamente ficaram bem vermelhas antes que ele pudesse dizer rapidamente, "Não! Quero dizer, não, só, um, só quando nós deixamos a biblioteca ontem."

Rony segurou o riso. Era tão engraçado provocar Harry. Seu rosto tendia a reagir com tudo, ou se a expressão dele não o fazia, seus olhos com certeza reagiam.

Mas então ele teve pena de seu melhor amigo, mudando o assunto. "Então, você vai na partida de Quadribol hoje, certo?"

Harry fez uma leve careta. "Nós não temos partida de Quadribol hoje. É só na semana que vem."

"Haha, Potter, eu sei quando é a nossa próxima partida. Estou falando da Sonserina contra a Corvinal, é hoje, lembra?"

"Ah é, vou sim, claro."

"Eu espero que a Corvinal consiga acabar com a Sonserina. Eles ficaram muito melhores, aquele novo goleiro deles, esqueci o nome dele, ele realmente tem ajudado muito a Corvinal a crescer no campeonato esse ano. Eu ouvi dizer que a Cho Chang vai ser trocada por aquela garota muito esperta, você sabe, aquela que responde quase tantas perguntas quanto a própria Hermione, Melanie acho que é o nome dela..."

E Harry não estava escutando de novo, tendo de repente prendido a respiração antes de ficar vermelho de novo e com um olhar fixo para seu prato como se seu pedaço de torrada meio-comida fosse a coisa mais fascinante que ele já tivesse visto. Rony olhou para os lados, se perguntando o que tinha levado Harry a agir de modo tão estranho.

Era Hermione, carregando sua usual mochila cheia de livros mas parecendo um tanto hesitante também.

Rony olhou de Harry, ainda estudando sua torrada com uma concentração que ele nunca tinha visto Harry ter em matéria alguma, para Hermione que olhava para Harry e parecia realmente insegura de si mesma. Oh, agora isso ia ficar interessante...

"Bom dia, Hermione,"ele disse alegremente.

"Oi, Rony."Ela hesitou, olhando de novo para Harry, antes de gaguejar, "Bom dia, Harry."

"Bom dia," Harry murmurou para seu prato, apenas olhando brevemente para Hermione antes de rapidamente olhar para baixo novamente. Ele não ia olhar para ela. Não ia. E daí que ele tinha percebido de repente em menos de 12 horas atrás que ele estava apaixonado por ela? E daí que ela parecia estar mais bonita do que ele se lembrava? E daí que tudo o que ele conseguia ver quando fechava os olhos era o rosto dela?

Hermione encheu para si mesma um copo de suco de abóbora, alcançando um pão com a outra mão. Rony a estudou com curiosidade. Ela estava... é, estava mesmo. Hermione estava vermelha e continuava a roubar olhares de Harry em cima da mesa.

O que _tinha_ acontecido na noite passada que fazia com que Harry e Hermione agissem de modo tão esquisito?

Rony limpou sua garganta bem alto, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione pulassem. "Então, Harry," ele disse propositalmente, "sobre o que eu te disse ontem enquanto nós estávamos na biblioteca, o que você acha agora?" E se essa cutucada mais-do-que-sutil não funcionasse, ele iria tranca-los no armário de vassouras mais próximo, ele pensou.

Harry corou de novo. "Er, um, eu..." ele gaguejou, foi pego despreparado pela repentina questão e pela menos-que-sutil curiosidade de Rony.

_Eu devo dizer a Rony? Em uma mão, não é como se eu tivesse vergonha do que eu sinto. Na outra mão, isso é muito novo pra mim. Pra gente. Já na outra mão, será que Hermione quer que as pessoas saibam? Mas daí, Rony não é apenas uma pessoa; ele é nosso melhor amigo. Peraí, por um acaso eu pensei que eu tinha três mãos? _Harry segurou a risada que crescia em sua garganta antes de "cair a ficha".

Não tinha volta agora. Ele e Hermione tinham cruzado a linha da amizade platônica e pelo jeito Rony já sabia disso. Que bem faria em negar se isso viria a tona mais cedo ou mais tarde? Aliás, ele não _queria _negar. Ele estava _orgulhoso _de poder amar Hermione, orgulhoso de que aparentemente ela também se sentia assim.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Rony decidido. "Você estava certo."

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram um pouco. Ele não estava esperando que Harry admitisse isso tão abertamente.

Hermione olhou para os dois com curiosidade. "E sobre o que vocês dois estão falando?"

Ambos olharam para ela, Harry abriu a boca antes de fecha-la de novo, enquanto Rony de repente pareceu se lembrar de que ele tinha esquecido algo na Torre da Grifnória e se levantou para ir pega-la. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para Harry antes de sair como se novamente estivesse sendo perseguido por aranhas gigantes.

Uma vez fora do Salão Principal, Rony parou de supetão, virando-se para assistir Harry e Hermione sentados um de frente para o outro em uma ponta da mesa da Grifnória.

Sozinhos, Hermione levantou as sombrancelhas para Harry. "Bom, sobre o que você e Rony estavam falando?"

Harry olhou ao seu redor, notando com alívio que Malfoy não estava em lugar algum a vista, e então ele viu um flash de cabelo vermelho à espreita nas portas abertas do Salão Principal. Ele segurou um sorriso. Ele sabia que Rony estaria assistindo. Ele olhou para Hermione de novo, para encontrá-la ainda olhando para ele com a mais adorável expressão de curiosidade misturada com um pouco de exasperação por suas atitudes evasivas. Com a visão do rosto dela, um sentimento estranho de alegria cresceu em seu peito, exatamente como aquele que ele sentiu na noite passada antes de dormir. Essa era Hermione, a garota que ele amava, e pela primeira vez ele não estava incerto sobre o que ele sentia ou sobre o que ele queria.

Ele se levantou e se moveu para se sentar do lado dela.

Ela o olhou surpresa e abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Ele se sentou de volta e sorriu para ela. "Bom dia," ele disse suavemente. "Sinto muito por agir como um idiota mais cedo."

Ela sorriu de volta, não dizendo nada, e ele prendeu a respiração quando ele finalmente percebeu que Hermione não apenas _gostava_ dele, ela o _amava_.

Era um presente. Um presente incrivelmente precioso que inspirava admiração. Ela já tinha lhe dado sua confiança incondicional, sua amizade e agora _isso_. Não havia palavras.

Ele esticou a mão e pegou a dela, que descansava na mesa, lhe fazendo uma pressão gentil. E por um momento, tudo era perfeito.

Ele olhou para cima para encontrar o diretor Dumbledore observando-os, e seus olhos encontraram os do diretor. Dumbledore silenciosamente levantou sua taça, o usual brilho nos seus olhos azuis, o traço de um sorriso que aprovava o que ele via.

E fora do Salão Principal, Rony prendeu um grito de excitação enquanto ele via seus melhores amigos sorrindo em seu próprio mundo, já pensando no momento em que ele voltaria para dizer, num verdadeiro modo de melhor amigo, "Eu não disse?!"

FIM

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**N/T: **A original se chama "All because you kissed me goodnight"e é da Bingblot...

Se quiserem ler a original, ela está hospedada no portkey (ponto) org, ta?

Espero que vocês realmente tenham gostado!

Valew mesmo pelas reviews!!! Adorei todas!!!!!

Até a próxima!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
